


The 3 J's: Jersey, Jew, and Jinger

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Kyle rape fics where Kyle is the one doing the deed. Includes various SP characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

List of the chapters:

1.) Kyle/Kenny

2.) Kyle/Mysterion

3.) Kyle/Stan

4.) Kyle/Butters

5.) Kyle/Marjorine

6.) Kyle/The Coon

7.) Kyle/Prof. Chaos

8.) Kyle/Token *Request*

9.) Kyle/Cartman *Request*

More to come! If you want to see a specific character, just let me know and feel free to include a few things you'd like to see in it. I'll make no promises as to when it'll be completed and/or posted [sometimes a fic will be finished for months before being posted] but I'll certainly try.

Ex. [Kyle/Stan BDSM, pain, humil, water sports.]  
Or something along those lines. Like I said it might take a while to get 'em done and up but I'll certainly try. Also, I would prefer the characters all be male please and thank you.


	2. Winter Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SP.  
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like.

Kyle had been stalking Kenny for years. He knew what Kenny did, when he did it, and he usually knew what he was going to do before Kenny himself did. Unfortunately, he had also been forced to watch Kenny's parents and siblings.

In his opinion, it was sad as all hell to watch the McCormick’s. After Kenny started hitting puberty and started looking for a job, Stuart had wised up and stopped drinking as much. He had gotten a low paying job but as he started to prove himself able to do decent work and stray from the bottle he had been promoted time and again. Carol had signed Karen up for some instrument class and Kevin was rarely home.

He smirks and pulls out a list and a pencil. He skims it quickly.

1\. Get Kenny's family more food.

2\. Get Stuart a job.

3\. Get Carol, Kevin, and Karen out of house at the same time.

4\. Get Kenny alone without family for hours.

He marks though number four and replaces the paper and pencil. It hadn't been easy getting someone to hire Stuart or getting Kevin out of the way. But once the money started to roll in, the family had undergone changes, Kenny less so. Karen was being signed up for all kinds of extra classes, which Carol had to take her to and stay at. Stuart would occasionally spend nearly an entire day at work. And Kyle only cared that Kevin stayed away from Kenny.

He stares as Kenny leaves his house with a gun, probably to go hunting. Kyle waited until the rest of the house cleared out before following his friend. He nearly laughs at how Kenny was making it easier for Kyle to get what he wanted. Kenny turned around and Kyle hid before he'd even turned. Kenny shakes his head and keeps walking.

Kyle steps out and continues to follow him, hiding before Kenny could catch him. Finally, Kenny kneeled down and aimed. Kyle snuck up on him, keeping an eye on both his friend and the animal that would probably end up as food. Kenny pauses before firing. The animal drops at the same time that Kyle smacks him on the head with a large stick he had found lying around.

Kenny drops, luckily avoiding anything that could have killed him. _'Like a rock or a tree root or the stick-end of a leaf.'_ Kyle thinks with a snicker. He kneels down and tugs some rope from his pocket, followed by the torn pieces of his softest shirt.

He studies his friend for a moment before taking off Kenny's jacket and shirt. He tosses his shirt to the side and holds up the jacket. He debates whether or not he should put it back on the blonde before sighing. If nothing else, it might keep him a little warm or provide some form of comfort. He pins his wrists behind his back, wraps a strip around each wrist and ties it before tying the rope tightly around his wrists.

He knots it and rubs his arm. He lifts the blond up onto his knees and undoes his pants, pulling them to his knees. He kisses his lower back then draws back his hand and smacks his bare ass. Kenny stirs. He delivers three more smacks in rapid succession. Kenny groans and tries to pull away. Kyle laughs and jerks him back by his hood. Kenny jerks and coughs.

"How's your head? How do you feel?"

Kenny's head whips around to stare over his shoulder. "Kyle?!"

He beams and nods, straightening. Kenny gapes at him. Kyle stared back, trying to commit Kenny's wide blue eyes and tangled blonde hair to memory. "The fuck are you doing? Is this some kind of joke? Cartman's behind a tree with a camera isn't he?" He tries to grin but when Kyle didn't react he swallows nervously. "Kyle..?"

He smiles sweetly and bends over to press a kiss to his back and then nuzzle it. Kenny stares at his pants in horror, trying to free his wrists. Kyle smiles down at him, watching his attempts to get free in amusement. Finally he grips Kenny's shoulders and forces him to still.

Kenny whimpers lowly. "Kyle, you don't have to do this man."

He leans over to nip his ear. Kenny shrinks away from him, only to have Kyle's hand slide under his jacket and start toying with his nipples. Kenny squeezes his eyes shut, tilting his head away when Kyle's mouth starts to molest his ear. Kyle laughs again and leans back, digging in his pocket.

At the sound of a bottle being opened, Kenny jumps. A moment later something slick trails down his crack before finding his entrance and pressing in. He jerks against the hand playing with his nipples and cries out. "Kyle please! Seriously dude we don't have to do this. We can just go home and forget about this-" Kyle slips in another finger and starts to scissor him open. "-and I swear I'll help you find someone to fuck! Or date, or marry, or whatever the hell you want!"

Kyle hums and pushes in a third. Kenny starts to shake and whine, still pleading with the red-head. Kyle rubs his chest and side comfortingly. Kenny gnaws his lip, focusing on the imprint of his face in the snow and leaves.

"I don't really want to hurt you Ken."

He grunts when Kyle finds his prostate and prods it. Kyle kisses his cheek and starts to slide in, gripping his hips tightly when he tries to jerk away. Kenny sobs, biting his lip harder. Kyle pauses for a moment before grabbing Kenny's shirt and winding it between his teeth and tying it behind his head.

He jerks him back at the same time that he shoves in to the hilt. Kenny screams into his makeshift gag and sobs harder. Kyle frowns. He rubs Kenny's back and hips, cooing at him. When Kenny's sobs mostly die down, he bites him. Kenny yelps and jerks forward.

"Are you ready?"

Kenny shakes his head rapidly, pleading into his gag. He chuckles and starts thrusting. Kenny whimpers and begs, voice thick from tears and muffled by his shirt. Kyle ignores him and thrusts harder, hoping to finish soon. He tugs Kenny's coat, pulling it down further in the hopes that it would keep him warm.

He shifts Kenny's hips and aims for his prostate, grinning when his friend's sobbing and whines pick up volume. Kenny rests his forehead against the ground and squeezes his eyes shut, body shaking with every sob. He tries to ignore the feeling of Kyle thrusting roughly into him, cutting his with his nails, and nuzzling him lovingly.

Kyle's rhythm falters and then something warm flows into him. He groans in relief and slumps. Kyle pulls out and tucks himself away before picking Kenny up and cradling him in his lap. He presses kisses to his face and rocks him until he passes out. Then he collects their things and carries Kenny to his house for a bath.

He nuzzles his hair and sighs. If he loved him any more it'd be dangerous.


	3. Payment of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle decides to help Mysterion. For a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.  
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like.

Mysterion sighs and swings his legs. Not even an hour and his ass was already getting sore from sitting on the wood bench that was his bed and only seat.

“Psst. Psssst.”

He looks up to see Kyle waving at him from the window. He blinks. “How did you manage to remove all but one bar without me noticing?” He jumps to the ground.

Kyle grins and tosses the rope he’d tied to the bar inside. He slides down the rope and shrugs. “I’m used to it.”

Mysterion narrows his eyes and tilts his head. “How the hell-“

“The coast looks clear. Have they been checking on you?” Kyle presses against the bars and peers out.

He shakes his head and grabs the rope. “I haven’t seen a cop since I was brought in. We should get going before-“ Kyle’s hands grip his sides. He stares at the green gloves in confusion. “Um, thanks, but I don’t need any help climbing out.”

Kyle laughs. “We’re not leaving just yet Mysterion. I want to make sure that I get my payment.”

“Your what?” He pushes away Kyle’s hands only to have them return to his sides. He keeps pushing them away.

“My payment. For doing those things you asked me to do and now getting you out of jail. I think I deserve something, don’t you?” He nuzzles his shoulder, sniffing him. Mysterion turns and throws a punch. Kyle dodges and the vigilante over balances. Kyle pushes him to the floor and plants a foot on his back. “Get on your hands and knees. The more you cooperate, the sooner we can finish and leave.”

He thinks before sighing and doing as Kyle had ordered. The foot is removed and Kyle presses against his back. Mysterion jerks up, hoping to surprise him. He swings his elbow back with a grimace. Kyle grips his forearm and punches his side. Mysterion grunts and curls up a little. Kyle takes the opportunity to pin his wrists and use his cape to tie his hands together.

Mysterion gapes at the knot and jerks against his cape. He grunts and jerks harder. Kyle smirks down at him and rubs his sides. He sits back to pull off his gloves and grope his ass. Mysterion freezes and growls in warning. “Kyle, don’t you dare.”

He snorts and pulls down his pants and underwear. The vigilante moves to straighten up. Kyle smacks him on the ass hard enough for it to echo. Mysterion drops to his elbows and gasps in pain. Kyle snickers and searches his pockets. “Damn it!” He huffs and sticks his fingers in his mouth. Mysterion groans and tries to crawl away. Kyle grabs his cape and jerks him back, nearly choking him and making his hands fly up. Mysterion settles back into place and sighs, dropping his head onto his bound arms.

Kyle pats his hip and pushes in two fingers at once. The vigilante grunts and shifts. Kyle rubs his hip to keep him calm while he works on preparing him. He works in a third finger and starts to thrust them, searching for his prostate. He finds it and presses against it. Mysterion tries to jerk away. Kyle restrains him by tugging on his cape and pressing a little harder. Mysterion squirms and whimpers.

Once Kyle can no longer stand waiting, he removes his fingers and grips his hips. “Don’t stiffen up.”  He pushes in, jerking the vigilante back as he presses in. Mysterion’s eyes widen and he screams, jerking forward in an effort to escape. Kyle rests his head against the vigilante’s back and pants. “Damn you’re tight.”

Mysterion’s face burns and he presses his face deeper into his arms. Kyle straightens and starts to thrust hard and fast. Mysterion stays still, biting his lip to stifle his pained sounds.

“You can scream if you want, no one will hear you.” He angles his hips.

He glowers at the floor and bites his cape, not wanting to give Kyle the satisfaction. He swallows his screams and sobs, even as the tears stain his cheeks. Kyle digs his nails into his hips and starts to pull him back into his thrusts, occasionally hitting his prostate. Mysterion clenches his eyes shut and groans.

Kyle chuckles and presses deep before cuming, hips stuttering. He pants against his back for a moment.

He opens his eyes and blinks away the tears once he feels Kyle pull out. Kyle cleans himself off and fixes his pants before kneeling in front of the other boy. Mysterion flinches reflexively, calming down when Kyle unties him. He waits for a minute before sitting up and wincing. He resists the urge to reach back and feel of his ass, instead pulling up his pants with a pained grimace.

Kyle uses a clean tissue to wipe off his face. He pulls on his gloves and leans forward, pressing their lips together. Mysterion punches him in the cheek and sneers when Kyle wipes at the resulting blood. Kyle helps him to his feet and leads him to the rope. He takes the chance to kick Kyle in the face, hoping to break his nose, before scrabbling out the window.

Kyle rubs his nose and chuckles. “Spice.” He follows him out, taking the rope with him. He isn’t surprised when Mysterion is nowhere to be found.


	4. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle congratulates Stan in his own unique way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.  
> By the way, I decided to try something new this time. I wanted Stan to be drunk/drugged. If you see any way to improve this please let me know. Especially if it will make it more believable. Also, I deviated from the norm a little [for this collection -so far- anyway] and decided to include Stan orgasming even when he's being raped. I figured that since he is Kyle's SuperBFF and Kyle is trying to congratulate him, then he'd see letting Stan cum to be a 'gift' of sorts.  
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like.

The Cows had won the final game of the season and Stan had invited Kyle to the celebration party. Kyle had accepted, not daring to bring up Wendy. He had dressed in his best casual and brought a small box. Stan had asked about it but Kyle had only shook his head and grinned back. If Stan knew what was in that box it would ruin all of Kyle’s fun.

The party had gone as planned and it hadn’t been long before Kyle was being sent to go retrieve things for Stan. Normally he would at least pretend to be displeased. Tonight, however, his grin would grow more with every item he presented his friend. Stan chalked it up to Kyle being proud of him and dismissed it from his mind.

It had been a few hours after the start of the party and Stan was ready to go home. He could barely stand and his hands were starting to shake. Kyle nearly had to drag him home, not even bothering to hide his wicked grin and twinkling eyes.

He knocks on Stan’s door twice before using his key. He kicks the door closed and drags Stan up the stairs to his room.

After a brief search through the rest of the house, Kyle concludes that he and Stan were alone for the night. He pours a glass of water and heads back upstairs, pulling curtains and locking doors as he goes. He hands Stan the glass and draws his curtains, locking his window and door as he does. Stan narrows his eyes at him. “Why’d you do that?” He slurs.

Kyle snorts at him and leans against his desk. “Look at you. You can’t even hold a glass or sit up. Big strong athletic Stan is now a baby kitten.” He teases lightly and smirks. Stan blinks at him, not comprehending anything he’d said. Kyle straightens and unbuttons his jacket. He drapes it over Stan’s desk chair and plucks the glass from Stan’s hands, setting it on the night stand. He jerks his shirt off and tosses it across the room. Stan stares at him. “What’re you doin’?”

“What’s it look like?” He bends over to pull off Stan’s coat and shirt, tossing them in the same general direction as his shirt. He whips off their belts and sets them aside. “Lay down on your stomach.”

He shakes his head, groaning when his vision swims. Kyle nudges his shoulder hard enough to push him over. He tries to sit up but Kyle grabs him and turns him onto his stomach. Stan struggles a little, giving up when Kyle continues to pin him down. Kyle wraps a belt tightly around his wrists, using the other to tie his wrists to Stan’s headboard. Stan tugs at his binds.

Kyle sits back to watch for a few minutes before tossing his box on the bed and jerking off Stan’s pants. He whistles. “No boxers or briefs? Bad boy, Stan.” He works his own pants and underwear down, tossing them to the side.

He kneels on the bed and opens the box, leaning over to shake it in Stan’s face. Inside was a bottle of lube and two condoms. Kyle sets the box down and opens the lube. He slicks his fingers and rests one hand on Stan’s lower back, pinning him while he pushes in the first finger. Stan jerks and hisses.

Kyle hushes him, rubbing his thumb in circles. He thrusts his finger slowly, getting him used to the feeling before pushing in a second. Stan groans and pulls at the belts again. Kyle starts to scissor him open before pushing in a third. Stan tries to pull away, whining lowly. Kyle snorts and presses against his prostate. “Calm down. I’m being gentle.” He continues to press against his friend’s prostate until the tone of Stan’s whines change.

He grins and pulls back, ripping open a condom and sliding it on. He rubs on some lube and pushes Stan’s face into his pillow before pushing in. Stan screams and tenses, trying to pull his hips away. Kyle sighs and rolls his eyes. He pauses to smack his ass. “Relax Stan or this will hurt a lot more than it has to.”

He grips his hips, pulling him up and spreading his cheeks. He bites his lip and pulls out a little before thrusting in, continuing until he is fully sheathed inside his best friend. Stan screws his eyes shut. Kyle pats his side and thrusts, slowly at first then faster. He aims for Stan’s prostate and reaches around to fist him.

He coos in Stan’s ear and nips at it. “Does that feel nice Stan?” He pumps his hand. Stan groans and buries his face in his pillow, biting at it to keep quiet. Kyle laughs and speeds up.  Stan groans again.

He rakes his nails down his friend’s back and pumps his hand faster. “Come on Stan, enjoy yourself.” He starts slamming into him, aiming for that special spot. Stan goes limp and moans. Kyle’s grip tightens on his cock and he jerks a little harder. Stan jerks and cums with a grunt. Kyle wipes his hand on Stan and grips his hips, thrusting faster until he follows. He bites Stan’s shoulder, grinding his teeth when his friend whines.  He pulls out and rolls over, tossing their belts across the room and pulling Stan close.

He grins when he notices that Stan had passed out and kisses his cheek. “Congratulations Stan.”


	5. Sweet Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle asks a favor of Butters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.  
> In this one I wanted to show Kyle being more... not necessarily evil, but closer to disturbed. He is a sociopath and is meant to be seen as kind-of demonic in the sense that he'd never 'been innocent' and finds it to be very attractive. He enjoys corrupting others and is willing to take it both forcefully and sneakily- as seen when his previous relationships are mentioned and from his actions with Butters.  
> Also-this one was unBeta'd so feel free to point out tips or ways to make it better. Unlike Kyle, be kind and gentle when doing so.  
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like.

Butters had always been the innocent one. Even when he was angry and cursing or became Professor Chaos or even when he became a pimp he was innocent. No matter what happened to him, there was always a sweet smile on his face and he glowed in innocence. Kyle supposed that was what drew him to the boy.

Innocence was just one of those things that Kyle had observed but never _had_. This, of course, would explain why he was attracted to both those younger than him and those who were naïve. Often he would make notes on his newest girl or boyfriend when they first got together, and then compare them to the notes of when he broke up with them. He would sneer at the ones that committed suicide or became so hooked on drugs that there was no hope of recovery. He laughed at the ones that were admitted to an asylum. He leered at the cutters and those who set out to corrupt and drown in the darkness he had shown them.

All in all he enjoyed his life. Unfortunately he had to hide all hints of his relationships from his friends. He didn’t over-do it, finding it to be too much work to bother with. He rarely went farther than the next town and never used his real name. He waited until the relationship had ended to burn the love letters and most of the gifts, selling the rest. After all, his friends were innocent and he wanted to keep them that way until he could take it himself.

Which lead him back to Butters. Butters was sweet and cute and defined innocence. He sneered. Oh, how he loved the word. Butters’ room hadn’t changed much over the years. There were a few more horror posters on the wall, a new lamp, less toys, and his bed now had Hello Kitty sheets and comforter.

He licked his lips and waited for Butters’ parents to leave before climbing in the kitchen window. He latched it and leaned against the sink to wait. It didn’t take long before the eternally-grounded Butters snuck downstairs for a snack. He spotted Kyle easily and gave a short scream before calming.

“Oh, Kyle. I uh didn’t know you were here.” He runs a hand through his hair and glances into the living room, as if expecting his parents to come in and yell at him.

Kyle eyes him and licks his lips. “I snuck in. I wanted to ask you a favor.”

Butters nods and opens a cabinet to pull out a cereal bar. “Are you sure I can help?”

“Oh, you’re the only one that can.” He purrs, keeping an eye on him. Although Butters was constantly nervous and severely under-confident, he could still pack a punch and was unpredictable.

Butters eyes him nervously before waving for him to follow. They head upstairs to Butters’ room and Kyle eases the door shut. He debates locking it then decides not to. Instead, he studies the other boy’s bed. Butters drops onto it and lays back, not caring that he’d just wrinkled the previously perfect sheets. Kyle shivers and swallows to keep from drooling. Oh, but to just stain those sheets, to rip them and make the wrinkles permanent.

He shakes his head and tosses his jacket onto the back of the desk chair. Butters was talking about something and trying to open the cereal bar. Kyle glanced out the window and closed the shades, making sure the window was latched by habit.

Butters frowns at him. “Hey, what was that for?”

He smiles back. “Sorry, the light was hurting my eyes.”

Butters waves it off and goes back to chattering. Kyle waits a moment before plucking the package from the blonde’s hands and setting it on his nightstand. Before Butters can protest Kyle presses their lips together. Butters blinks for a moment then blushes and leans back into his pillow. “Um well Kyle I didn’t know you had a crush on me.”

Kyle smirks and leans down to kiss him again, this time using his tongue. “I don’t.”

His hands wondered aimlessly before they unbuttoned the blonde’s pants and started lifting his shirt. He leans back long enough to rip off his shirt and toss it across the room then swoops back in to continue to distract him. Butters doesn’t put up much of a fight, too busy trying to figure out what’s going on and trying not to moan. Kyle tweaks his nipples and he whines, trying to pull away. Kyle presses harder and forces him to relax and give in.

He tosses away Butters’ pants and boxers and unbuttons his own. He pushes them to his knees and pulls out a bottle of lube and a tie. He leans back and studies his newest victim.

Butters was panting and dazed, staring at him with glazed eyes and bruised lips. He caught a hint of blood on his teeth and grinned at the knowledge that the tiny nip he’d given had drawn blood. He licks his lips and chuckles.

Butters reaches up and Kyle pins his wrists with one hand, the other popping open the bottle. He smears lube on his already hard cock and snaps the bottle shut. He coats his length and wipes the rest on Butters’ thighs. Butters frowns in confusion until Kyle repositions his legs and presses against him. He swallows nervously. “Uh Kyle?”

He hums in answer, staring at him patently.

“Shouldn’t you, you know, prepare me or something?”

Kyle chuckles. “That would defeat the purpose.” He pushes in, smirk widening when he feels something tear. Butters screams in pain and arches. He reflexively tries to close his legs but only ends up drawing Kyle closer. He waits a moment to allow Butters to regain his breath before he starts to thrust, holding nothing back. Butters screams and sobs and begs, unknowingly increasing Kyle’s pleasure.

He digs in his pocket for his pocket knife, flicking it open expertly. Butters screams louder, making Kyle sigh. He drops the knife and picks up the tie. He releases Butters’ hands and ties it around his head. Butters’ hands reach for his and he shifts his weight to thrust harder in return. Butters’ hands move to push at his shoulders instead.

He sneers down at him and pokes the cloth between his teeth before pinning his wrists again. He picks up the knife and makes the first cut. “I really wanted to hear you scream, but with your neighbors still home I can’t. Fortunately you sound almost as nice when gagged.” He makes another cut.

Butters screams louder and sobs harder. His words were muffled but Kyle could still pick up a few of them. He ignores him and continues to carve his soft flesh. He stares into his eyes and gives a final hard thrust at the innocence still there.

He gasps and mutters something too low for Butters to catch over the sound of his own crying. A moment later and Kyle is pulls out. He studies the other boy before grinning and continuing to carve. He rubs against him until his cock starts to throb and pushes back in, fucking him harder than before. He doesn’t last as long and he pulls away with a remorseful sigh.

He leans over the bleeding boy and studies his face. After a moment he smirks and cuts the tie, cutting Butters’ cheek as well. He gasps and tries to shift away. Kyle licks his blade clean and closes it, pushing it and the lube back into his pocket. He uses the sheets to clean off and fixes his pants.

He plucks the tie off the pillow and licks his bleeding cheek in farewell before closing the door softly behind him. “Until next time Butters. Thanks for the help.”


	6. Have a Nice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjorine wanted to buy stockings. Unfortunately, it was Kyle’s shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.
> 
> Since Butters is male but Marjorine is suppose to be female, I used 'hir' in place of 'him/her'. Kyle is also a little more viscous than normal in this one but not like he was in "Innocence." As always, let me know if you spot anything that could use some work and so long as it doesn't require a total re-write I'll do my best to comply. So long as you do it -nicely-.  
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like.

There were times when Kyle hated his job. Not only was he stuck in the one store in the mall that his friends absolutely refused to enter, but he was also forced to work while his friends played at the arcade or ran around town having fun. He glances around the store before turning back to his catalogue. He circles a bra and panty set with red ink before turning the page.

He sighs and looks up again. He spots a familiar face and sits up. After a moment or two he grins and leans his elbows on the desk. He ducks his head and stares at the catalogue until he hears one of the keys being picked up and a dressing-room door shut. He looks up, noticing that there were only a couple more people left and that they didn’t look ready to check out.

He reaches under the desk and pulls a sharp nail file from one of the cubbies. He sits the ‘In the back, please wait’ sign on the desk, just in case, before standing up.

He steps quietly, not wanting to be caught before he is ready. He presses against the doors, listening closely. After a moment he eases a door open and slips inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He grins and strikes.

Marjorine squeaks when a hand covers hir mouth and someone presses against hir back. Hir terrified eyes search the mirror, only calming when they connect with Kyle’s. Kyle grins at hir and places his mouth next to hir ear. “Keep quiet or you’ll get hurt.”

Hir eyes widen. Kyle places a hand on hir back and pushes hir against the mirror. He snorts when he sees the white stockings Marjorine had been pulling on when he’d walked in. One was about half-way up hir thigh while the other had fallen down. He shakes his head and pushes up hir skirt, grinning at hir panties. “Still into Hello Kitty Mar?”

He pats hir ass and hooks a finger into the cloth, yanking them down. Marjorine squeaks again and reaches for hir underwear. Kyle presses the point of the file against hir back, making hir freeze. “Stay still or we can do this with something buried in your back.” Marjorine gulps and straightens, pressing against the mirror.

Kyle nods and unbuttons his pants, pushing them down while keeping the file hidden. He strokes his cock, smearing pre-cum over his length. He forces hir legs apart and spreads hir cheeks, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down hir crack before pressing against hir entrance. “Prepare yourself and don’t scream.” He shoves in, drawing Marjorine back by hir hips.

Marjorine bites hir lips and squeals, digging hir nails into the wooden sides of the mirror. Kyle snickers and repositions hir until hir hips stick out before starting to thrust. He starts slow, but when Marjorine relaxes around him he gets rougher. He looks up and catches hir eyes in the mirror, sneering cruelly when he catches the tears on hir face.

He digs his nails into hir smooth skin, thrusting harder when he sees blood. Marjorine swallows a sob, staring pleadingly into Kyle’s eyes. He shakes his head and drags his nails, forcing a squeaking sob out of hir throat. He grips a hip with one hand and jerks hir back into his thrusts while the other scratches hir skin roughly. He grunts and jerks hir back with both hands, digging his nails deeper into the previous wounds, before cuming.

Marjorine gasps when some of the tears inside hir start burning. Kyle chuckles and pulls out with a pat to hir ass. He chuckles and kneels by hir feet, helping hir remove hir underwear. Marjorine watches, confused and sniffling a little. Kyle stands back up and rolls the cloth into a peculiar shape before spreading hir cheeks with one hand. He sneers and starts to ease the cloth inside hir rectum, pushing a little rougher than necessary.

Marjorine groans and leans against the mirror, praying that Kyle will stuff hir with hir underwear then leave. Kyle bends over a little, smiling when he can see the white cloth just inside Marjorine’s abused entrance. He admires the sight for a few more moments before straightening and pushing his way back in.

Marjorine lets out a strangled sound in response, eyes widening and tearing. Kyle snorts softly and starts thrusting, forcing more of himself inside and the panties deeper as he does. He thrusts hard and fast, knowing that he won’t last long, not so close to his last orgasm. He focuses on forcing hir panties as deep as possible before finally letting loose and filling hir back up. He uses a tissue from his pocket to clean himself up before tucking himself away. He eases the tissue into Marjorine’s backside and pushes another into hir hand.

He leans against hir back to whisper into hir ear. “Thanks for shopping at Fredrick’s. Have a nice day.” He salutes with a smirk and returns to the front desk, spraying on a sample of some cologne on the way.


	7. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coon needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.
> 
> I tried something a bit different here. [I tried to do Cartman's accent, but alas I think I failed.] You might notice that it starts with Kyle calling him Cartman, but soon switches to The Coon. That is intentional. As for Kyle/Hatter- Kyle hasn't been 'Hatter' as long as he has been 'Human Kite' or Cartman has been 'The Coon', which is why 'Coon' is used instead of 'Cartman' and 'Kyle' instead of 'Hatter'. Kyle didn't use his HK costume because it would have given who he was away.  
> I also wish to add that even though Kyle's other 'conquests' are mentioned here, they don't necessarily link this fic to the others.  
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like.

Their friends may have forgotten. They may have forgiven. They may have even put it behind them to never think of again. But Kyle had not. And he wouldn’t. Not until he got his revenge.

  
By nature, Kyle wasn't a forgiving person. Nor was he a _good_ person. He knew how to get his revenge and he knew how to get away with it. Kyle had known for a long time that eventually Cartman would do something to make him snap. He had even planned for it. He just hadn't figured it would be this soon.

  
He waited for summer when school was out. After that it wasn't long before Cartman did something to piss the other boys off enough for them to avoid him for a couple days. He had originally planned to strike when Cartman was home alone.

  
His eyes narrow when The Coon runs past his house, trying and failing to look mysterious. He smirks and tweaks his original plan to fit the situation.

  
He spares a glance at his Human Kite costume before digging deeper in his closet. He pulls on an old tophat, a ratty scarf from some distant relative, a baggy and patched coat from an older cousin and a pair of tattered green pants. He has to rip an old dress shirt to make a belt for the pants. He sneaks to the basement for a pair of his old boots. Instead, he settles for a pair of birthday shoes he'd never have worn otherwise.

  
On the way out of the basement, he spots his mother's opera gloves. With an evil grin he clips off the fingers and yanks them on. He sneaks out and takes after the Coon. Once he finds him, he hangs back to watch. Eventually they reach a quiet part of town with few street lights and no house lights.

  
Kyle follows The Coon onto a high roof and stands in his shadow. He ignores The Coon's speech about not being appreciated, wait for the fatter boy to straighten up, then punches him in the back of the head.

  
"Gah- What the Hell-"

  
He pushes The Coon behind him, tossing him face-first onto the concrete. He laughs as the fatter boy curses and flails before finally managing to push himself to his hands and knees. Hands folded behind his back, Kyle slowly circles The Coon, waiting to be noticed and spoken to.

  
Coon glares at him. "Who the hell are you?"

  
Kyle stops in front of him and tilts his head, thinking. He hadn't thought of a name for this disguise...

  
An idea strikes him and he smirks. "Who do I look like?" he asks, curious.

  
Coon snorts. "Like ah fucken Gingah."

  
Kyle sighs. "I am the Hatter."

  
Coon opens his mouth to say something but Kyle kicks him in the chin before he can start. Coon clutches his chin and glares harder. With a final smug smirk, Kyle circles to behind the fatter boy and kicks him in the back. Coon drops to the roof with a grunt. Kyle delivers a few more kicks to keep him down.

  
He drops to his knees, fists Coon's hair, and slams his face into the ground a few times. "Are you still awake?"

  
Coon groans and shifts. "Damn you Gingah."

  
Kyle sighs. "I am the Hatter. How do you know this isn't a wig Coon?" He punches him a few times, reveling in the cries of pain. He reaches The Coon's pants and pulls at them until they fall with a few small ripping sounds.

  
"Aye!"

  
"Oh shut up, fat ass. You get what's coming to you."

  
"Aye! Don't call me fat, you fuckin Ginger!"

  
Kyle snorts and shakes his head, punching him in the back. He tears off the Coon's underwear and holds it up. "Be quiet or I shove this down your throat." He drops it and pulls out a small bottle. He slicks his fingers and rests one hand on the back of the Coon's neck while the other prods at his entrance.

  
Coon freezes immediantly. Kyle pushes in one finger and the Coon curses, trying to jerk away and yelling insults. Kyle ignore them, instead pushing on the Coon's neck until the larger boy's face with crushed into the roof. He chuckles, slowly prepping him. The boy may have sent all of his 'friends' to Cthuhlu's realm, but Kyle was raised to be a Gentleman. That, and he loved to see his victim's reactions to their first taste of what he had planned for them.

  
He pushes in the third and final finger, searching for that little bundle of nerves he had only recently discovered. Coon chokes and pushes back, making Kyle grin wickedly. He abuses the tiny bundle, thrusting his fingers hard and fast, letting the larger boy push back against him and cry out as loud as he wanted.

  
As soon as he noticed the warning signs that the boy would be coming soon, he pulled away. Coon snarles at him angrily. Kyle smiles and coos down at him, lining himself up with his now-free hand. "Don't worry Coon. Just remember- you asked for it."

  
He shoves in with a grunt. The Coon grunts and hisses but Kyle pays it no mind. He fists Coon's hair with one hand and his hip with the other, holding so tight that he's sure he'll rip hair and leave bruises.

  
Without giving the larger boy any time to adjust, he starts thrusting hard and fast. He tries to cause as many rips in him as he can, digging his nails into his skin to cause him more pain. The Coon's cries and begging fall on not-so-deaf ears, making his attacker start pulling him back to meet all of his thrusts. Eventually, the Coon stops speaking and starts sobbing.

  
Kyle leans over to growl in his ear. "Keep in mind that you _begged_ me for this, fat boy."

  
He straightens and grips both hips tightly, pounding harder as he feels his release approching. A few more thrusts and he looses control, spilling into the Coon's bleeding channel. He vaguely hears the other boy sob harder while his hips jerk in the aftermath.

  
He catches his breath and pulls out, using the Coon's underwear to clean himself with before fixing his clothes and standing up. He walks around to his front, kneeling down to gently lift his chin. His shadowed eyes stare into those of his latest victim's and he smirks, patting his cheek before he stands and walks away. Just before climbing back down the ladder he looks at the larger boy and grins. "I know who you are and I know where you live. Mum's the word."

  
He slides down the ladder and dissapears into the night.


	8. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prof. Chaos makes a new sworn enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I make no money from this and mean no insult. This is merely a work of fiction, meant for amusement (aka- to get off/satisfy your darker cravings) and writing practice.
> 
> Also- Holy crap! It took me a while to finish this but its been done for a while just waiting for me to update. I honestly forgot that I hadn't posted this so please forgive me for taking so long. As the first 'chapter' says, I take requests so feel free to ask.  
> Please feel free to ask, comment, or point out mistakes.
> 
> I do -not- promote or attempt to glorify the act of rape, so forgive me if that's what it looks like. I looked through my chapters and realized that although I had thought I mentioned this, its not here. So I went back and (re)added this.

Prof. Chaos was skulking around some abandoned storage buildings, trying to think of some new evil plan. His loyal minion had gone home hours ago, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It had been a quiet week and people were starting to forget about him.

He barely stops a sulk before turning to re-enter his 'evil warehouse.' When something clangs behind him he swivels on his heel with a start, looking around uneasily. "H-Hello? Is anybody there?"

He slowly starts to back into the warehouse, ready to run at the first glance of anything moving. Once inside he slams the door shut and locks it before leaning against it. He takes a deep breath and turns around with an uneasy chuckle.

When a hand suddenly reaches out and grips his shirt, his first instinct is to scream in terror. When he finally gets a clear look of just who had grabbed him, his throat closes.

Standing before him is a slim boy wearing an old coat and pants, ripped gloves, a cloth belt, and a tattered top hat. He tries to get a good look at the boy's face, but a scarf and some kind of shadow-y cloth around the eyes blocks his view. He gulps at the cruel, _hungry_ , glint in those green eyes and averts his own to avoid the gaze.

"W-What do you want from me?"

The hand shakes him roughly, lifting him just high enough to catch a glimpse of a deranged sneer, before dropping him. Chaos falls on his behind with a grunt and scrambles to his feet- only for the intruder to kick him in the stomach and pin him to the ground. As Chaos looks up in terror, the stranger shifts his scarf to allow him to peek at a darkly amused smile, before rubbing his heel into Chaos' soft belly.

Chaos groans and grips the ankle. The stranger tilts his head, shakes it, then kicks Chaos in the chin. He stomps on his stomach and looks around. Seeing that the other was currently distracted, Chaos tries to crawl away.

"Ah."

Without warning, Chaos is jerked up onto his knees and dragged by his shirt. He flails desperately, but his attempt at freedom only seems to amuse the stranger further. He is finally pushed against the cage in the corner of the room and watches with mixed horror and relief when the cage is opened.

Chaos is pushed inside and he turns around to watch his captor. When the other moves to follow him in, he panics. "Who are you?!"

The boy pauses, tilts his head again, and finally taps a name tag Chaos hadn't noticed before. 'Mad Hatter' was written on it in fancy but uneven handwriting, as though someone was trying to write in a jagged style.

Mad Hatter forces him to face the bars and grabs his wrists, holding them steady while he digs through his pockets. Finally, with a sound of triumph, he leans closer and wraps something carefully around Chaos' wrists. Chaos flinches at the first touch of pain and studies the cloth. Mad Hatter binds his wrists tightly before pulling back and stepping out of the cage.

While Chaos experiments with the cloth, Mad Hatter pulls off his hat and retrieves a long rope. Setting the rope aside, he carefully re-tucks his hair back into the hat, careful to not let any loose. Finally satisfied, he ducks back into the cage with the rope.

Chaos freezes when Mad Hatter clucks his tongue at him a couple times to get his attention. Seeing that his prey was still, Mad Hatter carefully wraps the rope around his neck before tying the other end to one of the bars. He checks to make sure that Chaos wont accidentally strangle himself before he drags off the Professor's pants. He take a moment to chuckle at the blonde’s choice of underwear before he removes those too.

Chaos swallows and turns his head. "What are you doing?" He swallows a whine when the other refuses to answer. "What are you planning?" He receives no answer and whimpers.

Mad Hatter sneers at his prey from behind his scarf and palms one of Chaos' ass cheeks. The blond whines and tugs at the rope, making Mad Hatter laugh.

Mad Hatter works on his own pants, quickly pushing them to his knees before he shifts to press against Chaos' back. He rubs Chaos' sides a couple times, reaches down to stroke him, and ghosts his hands up Chaos' thighs before finally reaching his destination and spreading Chaos' cheeks.

Chaos jerks away from him, earning a tsk and a spank before being jerked back into place. Mad Hatter glances between his hard cock and Chaos' ass before finally shrugging and spitting into his hand. He gives his cock a light coat before positioning himself and pushing in.

Chaos grits his teeth reflexively and stiffens. Mad Hatter sighs and leans against his back, waiting for Chaos to relax so he could finish pushing in. He contents himself with rubbing Chaos' back and shifting to get more comfy. Once Chaos relaxes enough to allow him further in, he shoves.

Chaos screams behind his teeth and it takes everything Mad Hatter has to not start thrusting right away. Instead, he waits for Chaos to loosen up.

He doesn't have to wait long, Chaos unable to remain that tense for long periods of time. He rocks his hips to test the waters, then when Chaos doesn't tense back up, he starts thrusting in earnest. Chaos groans with each thrust, burying his teeth into his arm to muffle himself further.

Mad Hatter snorts and pulls his thighs further apart. Chaos cringes and whines, gripping the bars for leverage. When the other boy suddenly stops half-way in Chaos takes the chance to breathe a sigh of relief.

Then Hatter is slamming in hard enough to bash Chaos’ face against the bars and bloody the blonde’s nose. Chaos lets out a shriek, crying in pain. Hatter cackles in delight, raking his nails along Chaos’ sides and leaning closer to mutter in the blonde’s ear.

The Professor struggles under him, trying to wiggle and buck while pushing against the bars. In return Hatter moans praises and smacks his ass, thrusting harder so that the Professor’s head is ramming into the bars harder.

Chaos tenses at the pain, clenching around Hatter and making the other boy moan. Something warm and liquid fills him and the Professor’s breath hitches. The thrusts turn gentle and eventually stop. He gives a relieved sob when Hatter pulls away and fixes himself, curling up only when he hears Hatter wondering away.

The next thing he becomes aware of is water on his leg. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Hatter kneel behind him with a water hose. His thighs are sprayed off before the hose is turned to spray directly into his face. He coughs and spits, turning around to wipe the water from his eyes.

Before he can so more than gasp, the hose is forced in his backside and there is a rush of cold water. He yelps and wiggles until it falls out.

Hatter growls at him and smacks his ass hard enough to make him clench his mouth shut. His cheeks are spread and the hose is forced back in, deeper than before so he can’t remove it as easily. He whines in discomfort, having to wait a moment before the hose is pulled out.

Hatter turns off the water and replaces the hose. He sends Chaos one last sneer before wondering off, locking the door behind himself.


	9. In Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token is cheating on Wendy with Kyle. Kyle milks it for all its worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own South Park. This is a work of fiction. I haven’t seen SP in a while so my characterization is a bit off- course, I imagine them being about 15-30 (mostly teenaged or in their 20s) so OOCness could be accredited to them “maturing.”
> 
> **(Notes: This was a request from “Gir” who wanted [Much like a cheating fic, Cause Token's still out with Wendy, and Token is messing with Kyle, and Kyle's enjoying it?]. Normally I would have Kyle on the bottom, but this is a collection of Top!Kyle so Token will be bottoming. Also, since the Kyle in this collection is.. ah.. unbalanced, the fact will remain true here as well.
> 
> [I really hope you like this Gir, even though its probably not how you were expecting... Honestly, I was expecting this to be more.. drawn out.. but I actually say down and wrote it in a few hours. The reason this took so long is because I kinda honestly forgot about it a few times, plus signing up for classes, job hunting, all the crazyness with New Years and etc. Hope this pleases you!]
> 
> PS: This isn't technically rape (unlike the other chapters) and Wendy is definitely OOC, but Kyle is still unbalanced and Token is still suffering so..

Despite all of his assurances to the contrary, Kyle had most definitely _not_ forgiven Wendy Testaburger. She may have been a little snooty when they were kids, and was definitely unreliable, but as she had aged she had grown even worse.

Instead of being stuck up like most of the girls in their school, Wendy was kind and approachable. To her classmates she was generous, to her friends she was loyal and always ready to help whether that be secret keeping or helping to bury something. To her boyfriends, however, she was a demon. Demanding, possessive, cold hearted, and manipulative.

She had kept Stan on a tight leash for years, tossing him away when something better was around or when she was tired of dragging him along. When she had found Token, Stan had been pushed to the curb once again- only this time it seemed to be permanent. Stan had gone Goth again, doing his usual ‘I can’t live without you Wendy’ routine and Wendy had called him pathetic, worthless, a waste of space and time, and the biggest regret she’d ever have. All in one breath.

Had Stan not been his best friend, Kyle would have been impressed by how tastefully she had worded it. In the end, however, Stan _was_ his friend, and seeing that stabbed-puppy look on his face did not bring the usual enjoyment. Ever since that _spectacular_ event, Stan had been going downhill.

He smoked at least a pack a day and there were rumors that he’d started swiping alcohol. Kyle wouldn’t know since the Marsh’s had sent him off to get help. Stan wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be writing letters and his parents wouldn’t tell anyone what was going on, if they even knew themselves. From the looks of them, it wasn’t going as well as they had hoped.

Wendy had yet to show any signs of remorse so far- she hadn’t even looked at Stan’s house.

Token had initially been overjoyed to be dating Wendy. She was pretty, popular, and smarter than average. It took him about three weeks to figure out that Wendy was not the girl for him. After a month of being under her thumb, Token had snapped and kissed Kyle.

From there it had kind of pig-tailed. Kyle was smart and he knew an opportunity when he saw it. Token wanted help in dealing with his controlling girlfriend, Kyle wanted Wendy to suffer. And if there were two things Wendy hated, it was losing and for other people to play with her toys.

And right now, both were happening.

It had started with that one desperate kiss. After that one slip up, Kyle had reached out and played best friend to the desperate boy. He’d moved slowly, taking his time to convince the boy to trust him. As Wendy started tightening the noose around his neck, Token had started seeking Kyle out more and more frequently for “freedom.”

Once the boy was in his grasp, Kyle started to get more sexual. At first Token had shied away from it, but a simple “I care about you, please let me help” speech later and Token was far more comfortable with some kissing and groping. From there he had started ‘teaching’ the boy to enjoy pain.

Sure, he had to let Token fuck him a few times, and Token had drawn blood more than once, but the results were worth it. A simple word or gesture and the poor confused boy would spread his legs eagerly.

Kyle was greatly amused to discover that Wendy was apparently worse than him, even though she was gentler.

She had to see the marks he left behind. Bruises, bite marks, long bleeding scratches, even the occasional gash. Kyle _did_ try to keep them from scaring or needing stitches, but there would always be a mistake. Either way, it didn’t matter to him.

_Wendy_ mattered though, and he could tell that he was winning in the way her eyes would cloud with fury when she thought no one could see. Token was little more than the middle man, one that Kyle was growing fond of.

More than once he had entertained the thought of keeping the boy in a pit. He’d give him soft pillows and warm blankets, and make sure that he was well cared for. After all, Gerald had taught him to care for his pets and Kyle always tried to be a dutiful son.

Token gives a soft moan, pulling Kyle back to the present. Kyle was _winning_ and Wendy was _losing_ and that was why he was kneeling over _her_ boyfriend.

Token shifts his hips slightly, wincing a little. Kyle mentally coos over him, eyes flicking up to where the boy’s arms were tied above his head. He didn’t see any blood and the bruising was light (Token’s own fault for having been pulling at them so hard), so Kyle’s eyes swept down to check on his feet. More bruising but nothing serious.

He chuckles at the pleading whimper. “What’s the matter? Want me to stop?” He eyes Token’s swollen length and smirks before dipping his eyes lower. His entrance was red and looked a bit puffy. Kyle made a mental note to get more ointment. And a treat. His boy deserved it.

A graceful move of his hand and the toy buried deep inside whirred to life, prompting his to scream and arch. He thrashes the best he can and Kyle knows that the bruises to come will be _spectacular_. Token gives a soft almost-whine and Kyle removes the toy before he can cum.

Token drops on the bed limply and sobs. Just to tease him more, Kyle pokes his entrance with the vibrating toy a few times. He slips the tip in and lets it rest there, replacing it when Token’s needy movements cause it to fall out.

He gives himself a few slow strokes to insure the lube is coating him evenly while he watches the boy. He remembers fucking the boys throat while one of the machines he’d bought fucked the boy screaming.

He’d have to remember to give the toy a glowing recommendation. Although, if he was right it was a little rough on his boy. He intended to keep him after all and there was little point in damaging him.

He turns the vibrator off and lays it aside.

Token was still sobbing and straining. Kyle hums and leans over to kiss his cheeks and rub his sides comfortingly. He murmurs soothingly and waits for his boy to calm down. “Ready?”

Token sniffs and nods, wordlessly pleading for it all to end. Kyle couldn’t blame him, though. They _had_ been going for a few hours and his boy had to be sore after everything. He eyes his cock approvingly, giving it a little pet. “Such a good boy aren’t you. Who’s my good boy?”

“I am.” The shaky answer was a perfect match to the broken little smile and Kyle can’t resist kissing him.

“Yes you are.”

Token’s face lights up and Kyle chuckles. In the next second his boy’s face was scrunched up as he fought to take Kyle in without crying or begging him to stop. He was sore and it hurt, but the last thing he wanted was to add blue balls to that list. After Kyle came it would end and that would be the end for tonight. After the extensive workout he’d just gotten, it was likely that Kyle would allow him a few days of rest to recover before they started again.

Wendy on the other hand would take one look, get pissed, and demand they have sex immediately. After that would be yelling, screaming, and she’d likely slap him again. Or worse, another black eye.

Kyle holds back a smug grin at Token’s cringe. He knew what was going through his mind and it was all he needed. He slides out and slams back in, hitting Token’s prostate on the first try. His boy screams and Kyle growls. Sharp nails slide into dark skin and draw blood, earning him a soft whimper and rock of hips.

Taking pity on the poor boy, Kyle ups his pace. Token groans and moves to meet him, trying to tighten his spread legs around him. Kyle laughs breathlessly and rakes his nails down his side to grip his hips. He imagines leaving welts and his grip tightens until he’s sure to leave fresh bruises.

He tugs him to meet each thrust and growls when Token starts to sob and twist under him. Knowing from previous occasions that Token is close, Kyle focuses on reaching his own end. When it comes he buries sharp teeth into the meat of his shoulder and tastes blood.

Wet heat fills him and Token slides off the edge he’d been dancing on, sending him choking into his own orgasm.

Kyle hums softly when he gains awareness again, sighing contently at the trembling beneath him. He laps at the blood trickling from the newest bite mark until his strength returns and he can push himself up.

Token was still floating, his eyes glazed and unfocused, lids at half-mast and threatening to slip further down. Kyle laughs and works on freeing him, rubbing his limbs absently while he waits for him to come back. When he starts returning, Token rolls a little to press against him. Kyle ignore his hissing and wraps an arm around him to pull him tighter against him.

Yes, he would definitely be keeping this boy after Wendy finally acknowledged defeat and slipped off to easier prey.


	10. Mom’s the word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle has the time, the place, the opportunity, and the motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own South Park. This is a work of fiction. I haven’t seen SP in a while so my characterization is a bit off- course, I imagine them being about 15-30 (at the oldest) (mostly teenaged or in their early 20s) so OOCness could be accredited to them “maturing.”
> 
> **(Notes: This was a request from “Jordan Cipriano” who wanted [. . . another Kyman chapter where Cartman knows it's Kyle and not 'The Hatter.’]. Also, since the Kyle in this collection is.. ah.. unbalanced, the fact will remain true here as well. Plus, it’s Kyle vs. Cartman and …well. Kyle vs. Cartman. Self-explanatory, right?
> 
> I actually forgot about this request a couple times before I finally started it. After that it didn't take much to finish and I kind of.. forgot I hadn't posted it. But, here it is, finally, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Again, this is a work of fiction. Fiction and real life are not the same. I do not condone actually raping someone.

Kyle had dealt with Cartman, literally his entire life. The fat bastard had tormented him since they were kids. Constantly ripping on his religion and people was one thing. A lot of people were Anti-sematic, so it wasn’t like it was anything unusual. But he was constantly trying to not only ruin his reputation and life, but trying to literally kill him or sell him.

Most people would seek justice in more …socially acceptable… ways. Like going to the cops. Or passive-aggressively playing cruel tricks on them that would cause them to either question their sanity, or become overwhelmed by sheer frustration.

Kyle was different.

Kyle preferred more… hands on approaches to revenge. An eye for an eye. If the whole world went blind, then all the better. He was diabetic so he was just waiting for that to go too.

And speaking of going; Cartman’s attitude had to go. He hadn’t forgotten about the Cthulhu incident, or the fact that Cartman had given him AIDS. He’d also tried to drop him in lava at least twice. As Kyle peers through a window at Cartman’s mom, he grins at the thought of dropping Cartman a few pegs. Then kicking him down a few more.

He ducks out of the window, freezing until he hears the car start and pull away. He pauses a moment longer, knowing that patience was something very important for this sort of thing. He slides the window open and slips in, having learned long ago that it was a weak window. It had to be opened just right or the alarm would go off, but he’d learned how to get in years ago.

He locks doors and windows as he goes, leaving just the one open. He had pulled on an overlarge hoodie after hiding, not that he was worried about getting caught. The police here were still more worried about putting innocent rich black men in prison.

He pauses at the stairs, debating how to handle the squeaky steps. He crouches slowly and crawls up, taking his time and looking for any kind of trap or weak spot that could give him away. He makes his way to Cartman’s door and peers into the crack to make sure Cartman is asleep.  
He grins at the sight of his taller and slimmer enemy. Cartman had grown and lost some weight, but it wasn’t for muscle. Kyle may be little more than a walking stick, but he could still easily take the fatass- and often did.

He bites his lip to stifle a snicker and makes an unplanned detour to his mother’s bedroom. Liane was still the biggest whore in town, and everyone (except apparently Cartman) knew where her toys were kept. In fact, if he played his cards right, he could fuck them both in the same night.

He digs around to pull out an old cock gag and dildo, as well as a tube of lube. Liane didn’t use them anymore, having bought new toys she liked better. He slipped out and headed to Cartman’s room, making sure the curtains were closed tight before pushing Cartman over and tying his hands to his bed posts with a coarse rope. He ties his feet as well, leaving him spread eager and pulled taught.

Cartman wakes with a yell and looks around, tugging at his limbs and trying to find out what’s going on. Kyle grins at him and rips down his pants, laying on his back as he pushes Cartman’s shirt over his head and forcing it up as far as he could. He smirks down at him, palming his ass and slapping as hard as he can. He had chosen to wear leather gloves, knowing that it’d protect his hands, but cause pain to whoever he hit with them.

Cartman yelps and Kyle swats him again, hard enough to make him scream. He shoves in the cock gag and secures it in place, laughing when Cartman chokes and gags. He palms his ass and licks his lips, trying to decide what to do. He shrugs and slips on a condom, pouring lube along it and grinding against Cartman’s hole to spread the lube a little more evenly. He was more worried about his own wellbeing than Cartman’s, otherwise he’d just push in and have his way.

Cartman is trembling and panicking, screaming into his gag and squirming around to try to find slack in his bindings. He was still trying to find a comfortable position so the fake cock wont smother him. Unfortunately for him, the lack of ready air was making his cock stir.

Kyle hadn’t noticed yet, but he also didn’t care. He would be having his way with the fat bastard one way or another. He pushes in, relishing the muffled squealing sounds Cartman was making in the back of his throat. He knew for a fact that the lube would burn like hell, having been the one to test it with Liane. The burn of penetration would soon be replaced by the friction-fed fire of the lube.

He smirks when Cartman starts screaming and writhing. Pleasure? Pain? He didn’t care. He loved when Cartman screamed, and his writhing was delicious. He was on a time limit, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself, right? He grips Cartman’s sides for leverage and thrusts as hard and fast as he can, grunting and grinding his teeth.

He couldn’t risk Cartman recognizing his voice, so he had to regretfully bite back all the things he wanted to say to him. He wanted Cartman to hurt and suffer and remember this for years to come. He purposely prods his prostate a time or two, wondering if the pleasure would add to the burn in his ass or not. He grins and imagines all the things he could do to him, all the things he could say, all the reactions he could get from him.

Yeah. That was a fantasy that he’d be keeping for a good long while.

He grunts as he tips over the edge, spilling into his condom and dropping onto his back. Cartman grunts and makes a choking sound, wiggling under him. Kyle pets him for a moment, letting the intimacy sink into Cartman’s mind. He pats his back and sits up, pulling out. He pulls off the condom and ties it off, tucking himself away on his way to the bathroom to flush it. A brief hope that it’ll plug the toilet, to make Cartman even more miserable, flits through his mind.

He pushes it away and slips back downstairs and out the window. He backtracks to the spot he’d selected for this very purpose and changes, shivering a little. He makes sure the hoodie and black pants are carefully tucked away and hidden in his bag and zips it up. He lazily makes his way back to Cartman’s house, careful to let his form be seen now and then at the same steady pace.

He makes his way back to Cartman’s house, not long before Liane. He slips in through the window, not even bothering to hide it, and heads upstairs, letting the floor creak. Almost every man in town knew about the window, so he wasn’t worried about that being evidence against him. His shoes were perfectly average in size and style. He drops his bag in Liane’s room, toes off his boots, and very quietly slips into Cartman’s room.

He unties his arms and legs, pushing his face into the bed, and leaves a note for him to keep his mouth shut or he’ll get worse. Carefully written in someone else’s handwriting, of course. He undoes the gag strap, letting him breath, and pulling his clothes back on right, tucking him back in. Then he silently pads to Liane’s room, lounging on her bed.

He grins when she appears in the doorway, flirting. She giggles and they strip. If he’s a little rougher with her than normal, and they’re a bit louder that night, he just smiles and chalks it up to stress and she calls it a good night.

Cartman, trembling and blinking away tears, listens from under his covers. He sniffs and curls up as much as he can, biting his lip to stay quiet and trying not to sob. His mind is split between cringing in horror at hearing his mother have sex with his rapist, and seething in anger. He’d recognize Kyle’s cologne anywhere. If Kyle had hoped to give Cartman a reason to hate him, he’d succeeded.


End file.
